Winter Cherry Blossom Wedding
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Single chapter on Rini and Jushiro's wedding. Rini is a character of mine, so I would recommend you read Summer Blood before reading this, this takes place after Summer Blood.


Seto/Rini Dance: Silver Inches, Enya

Jushiro/Rini Dance: At the Beginning, Donna Lewis & Richard Marx

* * *

Winter Cherry Blossoms. Let's see what Kyoraku does for his friend. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Rini~

Rini and Jushiro had originally planned on have a Shinto wedding, but Kyoraku convinced them to have a western wedding. Rini hadn't been able to find a dress she liked, so she chose to where the kimono she had originally planned to wear the the Shinto wedding they had planned. It was white with a red boarder and a cherry blossom print. It was red lined on the inside and had gold thread running throughout the pattern on the outside in a swirling pattern that was only visible at a certain angle with bright lighting.

The kimono had belonged to her mother. At least, that's what the note attached to a package that was delivered to her said. She had recognized the the seal on the note belonged to the Soul King. The note also said that he would be attending. She hadn't heard or read anything describing what the Soul King looked like. 'I might actually meet him. My father's uncle. My only living relative other then Onii-Ren.'

She had her hair pinned back except for her bangs. They were in a loose curl on the side of her face.

"To think I would get to walk two beautiful girls down the isle this year." Urahara walked in wearing his shinigami uniform and mock Taichou haori. Rini had set the dress code as formal wear. They had unintentionally made their western wedding into a western style with Japanese apparel wedding. She quite liked how it was turning out.

"Yes but that was 8 months ago." She walked towards her 'could be considered father' with more grace than she thought was possible in the shoes she was wearing. "These are surprisingly easy to walk in." She stared at her feet as she left the room.

"Hahaha. I know." Urahara was happy Rini was able to move on from Ayame's death. It had been almost two years since then.

~Jushiro~

Jushiro stood under an arch covered in cherry blossoms. Nanao and Rini had figured out how to make a small bonsai sakura tree into a large blooming arch. 'The things those two can do with kido.'

Jushiro wore a kimono that was white with a red boarder as well, but his had pink swirls with silver cherry blossoms. The kimono he was wearing had been in the same package as Rini's kimono. It had belong to her and Renji's father. Renji had given it to Jushiro saying it would make Rini happy. Jushiro quite liked the kimono, and it fit nicely as well.

Kyoraku stood behind him wearing his shinigami uniform, haori, and his usual pink kimono on top. Jushiro was surprised to see his friend's usual sakkat missing though.

Toshiro had accepted Jushiro's offer of being his best man. He also wore his shingami uniform and haori.

No one was allowed to wear their zanpakutou, by Rini's request, but they were all at everyone's seat in the reception hall. Many people felt lost without them, but no one wanted to go against the Keiri.

"If only Yamaji could have been here to see this." Shunsui looked out at all the shingami that had showed up. They were in the 13th squad barracks in the main hall. Which was surprisingly larger than they thought it was.

"I don't know what he would have thought. There was a law at one point that wouldn't have allowed this, but it seemed to have been over write. At the same time Nanao became your Fukutaichou even." Jushiro had guessed that the previous Soutaichou had foreseen that law being a hindrance.

The music started playing and the doors opened.

Rini made her way to the alter with Renji by her side. Her brother had been at the door waiting for her and Urahara. Urahara handed her off to her brother saying it was her brother's job to give her away. Rini smiled at the shopkeeper and gave him a hug before he went off to his seat beside his wife, Yorichi.

When they reached the alter Renji gave his sister a kiss on the cheek then handed her off to Jushiro with a smile. Rini had a hard time trying not to cry. "I love you, Onii-Ren." She whispered loud enough for only her twin to hear.

Renji smiled at her in return. "I love you too, Rin." He sat down beside an older looking gentleman that Rini recognized, but could quite remember his name.

Rini turned and faced Jushiro, just barely managing not to cry as she remembered what was about to happen. They both looked at Kyoraku hoping he wouldn't say extra parts, but they knew he would.

"Family, friends, and others." Shunsui started earning himself glares from three people. "We are gathered to witness the marriage of Ukitake Jushiro and Abarai Rini. If there are any among you who believe theses two should not be joined in marriage, speak now and be cut down, or hold your piece and torment your souls forever." No one could help but laugh, Shunsui had said everything with such a serious face that no one could take it seriously.

Nanao would have stopped him right there, but she had her hands full with two toddlers. Their babysitter had cancelled, so Nanao hadn't had time to lecture her husband on what not to say before the wedding started.

After everyone had calmed down Shunsui continued. "Jushiro and Rini have both chosen to write and read their own vows." He looked at his long time friend.

Jushiro was amused by his friends actions. He expected nothing less. "Rini, I know we haven't known each other for long. A little over two years ago isn't enough time to learn everything about you. I wish to be able to spend the rest of my life with you and learn more about you, if you'll have me." Jushiro had decided to make it short, otherwise he would have gone on for hours.

Rini smiled at him. 'Mine is too long.'

'Dont worry.' Shinouta tried to calm Rini down. 'Just say what you want to. He'll love you no matter what.'

Rini took a deep breath. "Jushiro, you have been with me through the hardest time of my life. When I thought I was lost and alone and when I lost someone precious to me." She almost choked up mentioning Ayame's death. "You comforted me, and I will comfort you. Through the hard times and the happy times. When the rain falls endlessly and the sun shines brightly. I will stand by you, if you'll have me." She added the last part, having made up the rest on the spot.

Kyoraku looked at Toshiro and Nel. They both handed rings to Rini and Jushiro. They slid them on to each other's left hand. Shunsui was starting to get teary eyed. "By the power as Soutaichou of the Gotei 13, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may passionately make out with your bride my friend." Shunsui's smiling face was met by Rini's fist.

"Would you quit it?" Rini was annoyed by Kyoraku's comments. cheers could be heard from several people in the crowd. The loudest was from Hiyori, she hadn't got a chance to do it at her wedding.

Jushiro couldn't help but laugh a little. His friend had gone a little too far that time. He pulled Rini into his arms. "He got his just reward, and now yours." He leaned down and kissed his wife. The rest of the crowd cheered and a few were still laughing from Shunsui's comment and the result of it.

~Reception~

Nanao had taken over her husband's job of announcing the events and introducing the couple. He had been given the assignment of looking after their twins, Kyoya and Kairi.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have the pleasure of presenting Ukitake Jushiro and his wife Ukitake Rini." She stepped sideways as the couple stepped forward towards the applauding crowd. Nanao led the couple to the head table.

"Thank you Nanao for taking over the announcing." Rini hugged her friend. She had asked Nanao to be her maid of honour, but when her babysitter cancelled Nanao had to turn her friend down on the offer last minute.

"It's my pleasure. I would hate for everyone to remember your wedding by what my husband said and how beat up he got. Nice punch by the way." Nanao had wanted to punch Shunsui herself after what he said.

"How're the twins?" Kyoya and Kairi considered Rini and Jushiro to be their aunt and uncle.

"Their great. Hopefully they'll fall asleep soon." Nanao looked towards the table she had left them at with their father, but they weren't there.

"Wini!" Rini looked down to see a small boy with straight brown hair hugging her leg.

She picked up her nephew. "How's the little man doing?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kyoya spoke more than his sister, but only had names for Nanao, Mana, and Rini. Rini looked at her husband to see Kairi in his arms. "Hi Kai-chan." Kairi smiled at her through her curly black hair.

"So that's where they went." Shunsui wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"You lost them!" Nanao stared at her husband wide eyed.

Rini and Jushiro laughed at the two. 'Shunsui is so much more laid back than his wife, but that's a given. She is a mother of three.' Both thought the same.

Kairi yawned. "Sweep." She rested her head on Jushiro's shoulder.

"Bed time. Come here sweet heart." Shunsui took his little girl in his arms as she drifted off to sleep while Nanao took a sleepy Kyoya from Rini and they both headed off to put the two children to bed.

"They're so adorable." Rini loved children.

"Maybe we'll have a few of our own some day." Jushiro had never thought about what it would be like to have a child, but he saw Rini would love to have one.

"I heard Hiyori's pregnant. And Karin said she was bringing her little girl." Rini scanned the crowd for the two girls. She easily spotted Karin beside her husband. She waved the girl over. "Karin! It's so good to see you. Is this Yukina?" Rini spotted the little girl asleep in Karin's arms.

"Yep. This is our little angel. Hitsugaya Yukina." Karin kissed her baby's forehead.

"She's beautiful. She has her father's hair." Jushiro comment on the snow white hair on the baby's head.

"That way it's easy to tell she's a Hitsugaya." Toshiro hugged Karin around her hips. "You want me to take her for a while. That way you can get food and rest for a bit." Karin didn't have time to answer. Toshiro had already taken Yukina into his arms and was rocking her gently as she slept.

"Alright. Oh Rini. Have you talked to Hiyori yet?" Rini shook her head. "Jushiro, I'm borrowing your wife for a bit." Karin dragged Rini towards the crowd of people.

They found Hiyori in minutes. She wore a blue kimono instead of her shinigami uniform. You could see a bit of a baby bump. "Rini! Congratulations!" Hiyori hugged a surprised Rini.

"Since when did she hug people?" She whispered to Karin when she was released from her hug.

"I think the pregnancy is causing that. She also has been calling Shinji 'Darling' instead of 'idiot' or 'stupid'." Karin and Rini both look at Hiyori as if the girl was seriously ill.

"Excuse me." An man with a few wrinkles on his face and long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail stepped into the girl's circle. Rini recognized him as the man that was sitting beside Renji during the ceremony. "I'd like to give my congratulations to the bride." He offered his arm to Rini. "Will you take a walk with this old man?"

Rini could help but feel like she knew the man, but still couldn't quite remember his face. "Of course." She took his arm and waved good bye to the girls. "I feel like I know you, but I can't remember."

"That's alright. You were only two when you and your brother met me. I never saw either of you after that. Until now. You look so much like your mother, Yuki. Renji looks a lot like my Kirito as well." The old man continued to lead Rini towards the pond. A tall figure with spiked hair stood by the pond.

"I see you've found Rini, Seto-ji." Renji smiled at his twin.

"Seto-ji!" Rini remembered where she had seen the old man. He had visited their little house after their father had died.

"I see you remember." Seto smiled at his grandchildren. "I thought it was time I visited you two. The last time I visited I sealed your powers, but it seems one of you has already unsealed theirs." He smiled at Rini. "Your Voice, not your Hollow Voice, is a trait from your Royal blood. Both of you posses it." Seto walked over to Renji.

"I don't sing, so I don't need it." Renji looked at his grandfather with a smile. Refusing to have his Royal powers unsealed. "If I unseal them, then I unsealed them."

Seto smiled at his grandchildren. "You should get back to your wedding. Your first dance should be soon."

"Actually it's suppose to be a father daughter dance first." Rini smiled at her grandfather. "I was hoping you would stay, and maybe dance with me."

"I would love that." Seto held out his arm for his granddaughter and wrapped his other arm around his grandson's shoulder.

~Back at the Reception~

"Where's Rini? The dance is about to start." Nanao was franticly searching for the bride.

"Renji is missing as well." Jushiro wasn't too worried. Renji was going to fill in for the father during the father daughter dance.

"She walked off with a sweet old man about half an hour ago. no big deal." Karin had overheard Nanao's frantic worrying. "Besides there she is." Karin pointed to the edge of the dance floor where Rini walked towards the middle, holding onto a tall man's arm.

"Who's that?" Nanao didn't know what to think.

"That's our grandfather." Renji had flash stepped over to explain the situation to everyone.

"You guys have a grandfather?" Rukia had seen Renji heading over to the small group and decided to join them. "I thought all your relatives were dead."

"Not the ones on our father's side. He's actually our father's uncle, but we've always thought of him as our grandfather." Renji left out that their grandfather was The Soul King. Not because he didn't want to freak people out, but he just forgot.

"Oh. So he's going to dance with Rini for the father daughter dance?" Nanao liked the explanation, but something was nagging at her mind. She ignored the nagging. "Then let's get this started!" Nanao headed over to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen. It's time for the father daughter dance, or in this case the grandfather granddaughter dance." The crowd applauded.

"I'm guessing you're in charge of the music?" Rini nodded at her grandfather's question. "Let me. I have one that you just might enjoy."

Music started to play. It was an old familiar tune to the Abarai twins. The song had no words, but the tune made Rini feel like a small child again. When she had danced with her grandfather so many years ago with her mother laughing and dancing with Renji. The happy days in their little hut in the forest.

~after the song~

Rini was almost in tears when the song ended. She hugged her grandfather. "Your mother would be proud of you, and both of your parents would have been so happy for you." Seto held his granddaughter that he had thought lost for so many years. He finally let her go when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"May I dance with my wife?" Jushiro smiled at Seto.

"Oh of course. Here I am stealing the bride for myself. Please take good care of her Jushiro. And please, call me Seto-ji. That's what they call me." He nodded towards Rini, and held both of Jushiro's hands. When he let go a figure appeared beside him.

"It's time to go, Abarai-sama." Hikifune bowed to Seto as she spoke.

"Don't be so formal, Kirio-san. This is a celebratory event. Besides, didn't I tell all of you to take the night off." He chuckled and looked at his son-in-law. "Apparently not even an order from The Soul King can make the Royal Guard take a break." The crowd went dead silent at Seto's comment. Seto looked around him and smiled. "Was it something I said?"

Rini couldn't help but laugh at her grandfather's joke. Only Renji, Seto, Jushiro, Hikifune and herself were laughing. Everyone else was still in shock. This was The Soul King?

"So Kin?" Kairi had wandered up to Seto in a sleepy daze. She had been trying to find her mother, then saw Rini's bright red hair and headed in that direction.

Seto picked up the little girl. "Yep. I'm The Soul King. Who's this little cutie pie?" Kairi smiled at Seto's compliment.

"This is Kyoraku Kairi. Her mother is the announcer for this evening and a very good friend of mine. Jushiro and Shunsui are practically brothers, so Kairi calls my aunty." Rini tickled Kairi as she spoke causing the little girl to laugh loudly.

"So that's where she went. I should just look for you two every time I lose sight of my kids." Shunsui walked towards the little group on the dance floor, Kyoya in his arms. "It's really quiet. Any ideas why?" Shunsui smiled, showing that he was making a joke.

"I don't know." Rini joked back. "Why don't you take my grandfather and Kairi to a table. I'm in the mood to dance with my husband." Rini put her hands on Jushiro's chest.

Seto got the hint. They needed to restart the party before it exploded into chaos from the news. "Let's go. I hate being a third wheel." Seto and Shunsui talked the whole way off the dance floor.

"Which song?" Jushiro knew Rini had several songs to chose from.

"I was thinking the duet." Rini smiled at Jushiro. She had figured out a week ago, by accident, that she could transfer her Voice ability to someone she was in contact with. They had practiced a few times. Jushiro had a very nice singing voice.

Rini started the music. They began dancing like they always did, not caring about the steps and just focusing on the music.

~Rini~  
We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

~Jushiro~  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

~both~  
This is the start

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

~Rini~  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure

~Jushiro~  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true

~both~  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

life is a road that I wanna keep going

~Jushiro~

Love is a river, I wanna keep going on

~Rini~  
Starting out on a journey

~both~  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Everyone had snapped out of their shock once Jushiro started singing. None of them had ever heard the Taichou sing. A lot of people congratulated the couple and complimented them on their song as they moved towards the edge of the dance floo.

Seto greeted the two once they got off the dance floor. "That was beautiful. You seem to have a pretty good grasp of your power." Seto had only ever read about being able to share the Voice ability through touch, but he suspect their tied fate ribbons had something to do with it. "Anyway. I have to leave now, but I will try to visit. You should try to visit as well. It would be nice to have you." Seto turned to leave Then turned back to his granddaughter. "When you see your brother, make sure to tell him to come visit me as soon as possible. Okay?" He kissed Rini on the cheek and gave Jushiro a hug. Then he headed off, Hikifune close behind him.

"He's a very nice man." Shunsui really liked The Soul King.

Jushiro smiled at his friend. 'Wonder what they talked about?'

"I don't know about you guys, but I am beat. Shall we retire for the night?" Rini leaned into the arms of her husband.

"Have fun you two. Remember you have work in the morning, so don't stay up too late or get distracted in the morning." Shunsui's face was met by Nanao's fist this time.

"Good night you two. I'm sure Rukia will be able to handle the clean up." Nanao was glad her children were asleep at a table.

"I thought I saw her run of with Renji a little while ago?" Mana grabbed her sister's shoulder. "I'm sure Nanao will take care of the clean up. I'm heading off." She hugged the newly weds then walked away from the group towards Grimmjow. He put his arms around her then they both headed off together.

"Since when were they toge-Kya!" Rini interrupted herself mid sentence, because Jushiro picked her up bridal style.

"Shall we?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. They were gone in an instant.

"Well, looks like I have my work cut out for me. Get up Shunsui! We have cleaning to do." Nanao ordered her husband around like she was the Taichou not him. He obeyed with out question. Several members of 13th squad and guests that where still around left quickly to avoid having the same fate as their Soutaichou.

~Ukitake mansion~

Jushiro put Rini down on the porch outside the house. "I want to show you something." He led Rini to a gazebo in the garden. It overlooked the pond that had large koi swimming in the moonlit water.

Rini looked at the beautiful koi. It looked like they were swimming on the moon. "It's beautiful." She looked up at her husband.

Jushiro pointed to a Sakura tree. Rini looked at the tree Wondering what he was being anxious about.

As the moonlight touched the tree, the flowers began to open. Rini at first thought that the moonlight was playing tricks on her eyes, but it wasn't. The cherry blossoms were blue instead of their usual pink colour.

"It's something that only happens during a full moon." Jushiro wrapped his arms around his wife. "I thought you would like to see it bloom."

"Will it stay like that?" Rini liked the look of the blue cherru blossoms.

"Sadly no. They'll fall as the moon light vanishes. They'll be their normal pink colour in the morning." He held his wife as they both watched the tree bloom. Once they had all bloomed he Started to lead his wife towards the tree. "Come. They look better close up."

They walked arm in arm towards the tree. Once they reached the tree Rini picked a flower from one of the lower branches. The tree had started to lose its flower and had already created a bed of blue flowers beneath it. "They're beautiful."

Jushiro picked up the flower and tucked it into Rini's hair. "Not as beautiful as you."

Rini blushed at his comment. She reached back to her comb, that was holding her hair up, and pulled it out letting her hair fall in curls around her. Flowers continued to fall and landed in her hair.

Jushiro was speechless from the scene that was in front of him. He approached his wife and gently laid a kiss on her lips. "You're much more beautiful." He held her under the tree as more flowers fell around them.

"Shall you take me beneath the moonlight in the magic around us?" Rini whispered seductively into Jushiro's ear.

"Not tonight." he picked her up and headed towards the house. "Tonight it will be a bed. It was you properly deserve on your wedding night." He continued to kiss her neck.

"All I want is you tonight." Jushiro smiled at Rini's comment. He closed the door behind him and enclosed them in the darkness of their room for the night.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment.


End file.
